Chapter 44
' Pioneer' (Japanese: プ先覚者 Senkaku-sha) is the 44th chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary Fushi, who is put to sleep with a drug, loses the tournament and Hayase is declared the winner. Hayase reveals that she joined the tournament in order to make an announcement to the people of Junanda. She asks them to help protect "this bizarre boy" from enemies like the stone monster that had attacked them previously. She tells the audience that she found Fushi 5 years ago and taught him the ways of man for half a year before he ran away. She desperately searched for him and followed rumors about a monster than lead her to Junanda. Tonari and her group, who are shocked and confused, yell at Hayase that the only reason Fushi is in Junanda is that she told them to bring him here. Hayase agrees, saying that it was a miracle he was able to make it here safely, to a land filled with strong warriors. Hayase believes that it is her responsibility to protect Fushi, as she is the one who discovered him. She tries to convince the audience to help her and tells them that she will not force them to join her cause. She then says that if the people recognize her as their new chief, then she would like to yield the role to a native of Junanda - to the one named Tonari. Out of fear of being killed, Tonari and her group decide to run away before the audience recognizes who she is. Hayase then says that if the people don't like that, then they can choose a new chief via traditional methods. Hayase cuts her hand and promises wealth and fulfilling life to those who will listen to her words. She then says she will serve the holy land of Junanda. As Fushi is being carried away, Tonari watches and decides what to do next. Fushi dreams of being at Beer Gramps' shop, surrounded by Shin, Beer Gramps, and Rynn. He calls himself pathetic and Beer Gramps asks why he's whining. Shin mentions it hasn't even been half a year since he's left and Fushi says it feels like it's been a long time. Rynn then asks "If you can't take half a year, what will you do about forever?" Fushi says he just needs to get used to everything, even to the fact that Parona is dead. He then wonders if the end will come for him someday too and says that, even though he is immortal he can't do anything. Beer Gramps and Rynn say that he has March and Gugu by his side, but Fushi denies this, saying they aren't actually there and that it's just his imagination. However, Shin reminds Fushi that they are definitely there and that, because he is immortal, Fushi can be anything he wants to be and live as many times as he wants. Fushi then decides to succeed for the sake of those who cannot do things over. He resolves to save Pyoran and leave the island. Just then, Hayase appears and says that Fushi seems to be enjoying himself. Beer Gramps wonders what they should do about Hayase and Rynn suggests killing her. Hayase walks up to Fushi and begins licking his face. Fushi, who is horrified, calls for help and tries to escape Hayase's grasp but is unsuccessful. Hayase tells him "In the end, you still need others to feel sorry for you." and begins unbuttoning his shirt. At that moment, Tonari appears and calls for Fushi to wake up. Fushi wakes up and sees Tonari and her group running towards him, They have come to help him escape. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 44 Category:Volume 05